drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
La-la-la-la Labia
La-la-la-la Labia is a song originally by The Foxxy Five. Later, it is performed by Foxxy Love with the Drawn Together cast. The song is featured in the episode "Clara's Dirty Little Secret" where it is sung by everyone except Wooldor, and including the Octopussior. It is later reprised in "American Idol Parody Clip Show" where it is sung by Princess Clara and Foxxy as well as a solo from the Octopussior. It was also briefly reprised in the episode "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact" when a clip of Foxxy the song with her original band is seen on the TV. Lyrically, the song is basically a long string of vagina metaphors. In "Clara's Dirty Little Secret", the gang sings the song while playing instruments: Foxxy plays her tambourine, Toot plays a guitar, Ling-Ling plays drums, Clara plays maracas, the Octopussior plays the piano, Xandir plays the pan flute, and Captain Hero and Spanky provide backing vocals. In "American idol Parody Clip Show", Clara and Foxxy perform the song while playing guitars that cover up their naked bodies. Lyrics Foxxy: La la la la labia baby you got something for me Spanky/Captain Hero: in your wizard's sleeve Foxxy: La la la la labia baby you got something for me Spanky/Captain Hero: some sweet PT Foxxy: Hoochie coochie gitchy gitchy yeah yeah yeah Gotta snatcha gonna catcha yatcha yeah yeah yeah Binja minja bearded clam Furry burger smiley sam La la la la labia baby you got something for me Octopussoir: Oh yes siree! Foxxy: Fluffy muffy stuffy in the yeah yeah yeah I gotta fever for the beaver weaver yeah yeah yeah Honey pot peachie pie Octopussoir: Take it to the Y-clef Foxxy: La la la la labia baby you got something for me Spanky/Captain Hero: in your wizard's sleeve Foxxy: La la la la labia baby you got something for me Spanky/Captain Hero: some sweet PT Foxxy: Bushy bushy fishy squishy yeah yeah yeah Smelly jelly underbelly yeah yeah yeah La la la la labia baby you got something for me Spanky/Captain Hero: in your wizard's sleeve Foxxy: La la la la labia baby you got something for me Spanky/Captain Hero: Some sweet PT Foxxy: Cookie nookie slitty kitty yeah yeah yeah I diggy giggy murky wiggy yeah yeah yeah La la la la labia baby you got something for me Spanky/Captain Hero: in your wizard's sleeve Foxxy: La la la la labia baby you got something for me Spanky/Captain Hero: some sweet PT Foxxy: La la la la labia baby you got something for me Spanky/Captain Hero: in your wizard's sleeve Foxxy: La la la la labia baby you got something for me Spanky/Captain Hero: some sweet PT Reprise in "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact" Foxxy: Hoochie coochie gitchy gitchy. Yeah yeah yeah! Gotta snatcha gunna catcha yatcha yeah yeah yeah! La la la la labia baby you've got something for me! Reprise in "American Idol Parody Clip Show" Foxxy: La la la la labia baby you've got something for me. Clara: In your wizard sleeve. Foxxy: La la la la labia baby you've got something for me. Clara: Some sweet PT. Foxxy/Clara: Hoochie coochie gitchy gitchy yeah yeah yeah. Gotta snatcha gunna catcha yatcha yeah yeah yeah. Foxxy: Honey pot. Clara: Peachy pie. Octopussior: Take it to the Y-clef. Foxxy/Clara: La la la la la labia. For me. La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la labia. La la la la labia la la la la la labia. Foxxy: Baby! Baby! Labi! Labia! My Babia! Got something for me. Foxxy/Clara: Labia! Videos File:La-la-la-la Labia (Uncensored) Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Foxxy Love Category:Songs sung by Captain Hero Category:Songs sung by Spanky Ham Category:Songs sung by Octopussoir Category:Songs sung by The Foxxy Five